It's Never Been Done to Me
The 25th Suggestion: It's Never Been Done to Me (されたことはなかったから, Sareta Koto wa Nakatta Kara) is the twenty-fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi is overawed by Oudo, recognizing how dangerous a situation he is in just by the fact that Shiranui has run away without trying to make things any worse for him. Annoyed that Zenkichi is standing, Oudo uses his Weighted Words to bring the younger boy to his knees. Forced to his knees, Zenkichi is stunned to find that he can't move. Oudo then demands once more to know where the suggestion box is in. Yukuhashi steps out from behind a tree and explains Oudo's Abnormality to Zenkichi, causing Zenkichi to wonder where all the weirdoes have come from. Yukuhashi tells Zenkichi not to resist, and explains that Oudo believes everyone in the world is his servant, and that Zenkichi would be better off just to submit. Oudo voices his surprise that Yukuhashi was able to hide his presence from him, but voices the fact that he already is a ruler. Yukuhashi then points out to Oudo that Medaka is standing behind him, mimicking his pose. Medaka approaches Zenkichi, asking him why he is bowing. Before she can reach however, Oudo orders her to prostrate herself before him, forcing her to slam her head into the ground, as punishment for daring to mimic him. He asks if she knows who he is, to which Medaka replies that she recognizes him as one of the Abnormals from the chairman's office. Oudo declares his love for her, and leans in to kiss her. An outraged Zenkichi lunges at him, only to be caught by Yukuhashi before his attack can connect. Oudo questions what he is doing, to which Yukuhashi replies that he is stopping Oudo from killing his subject. Oudo brushes him off, before handing Medaka a letter specifying a time and place for them to have a date. As he leaves, he tells Medaka that she wasn't born for others, but was born specifically for him. As Yukuhashi makes to follow Oudo, Zenkichi thanks him for stopping his attack. Yukuhashi remarks that Zenkichi is strange, before telling him that whether or not they get involved in the Flask Plan, they won't be able to have a normal high school life anymore now that Oudo has set his eyes on them. Afterwards, Medaka and Zenkichi discuss what they each have learnt. Medaka thanks Zenkichi for helping her out, then declares she will reform Oudo with a smile on her face. When Zenkichi points out that she is smiling, she is surprised, having not realized she was doing so. Zenkichi realizes that Medaka must be happy to have met others who are on the same level as her, and that he was only getting in her way. Deciding that he needs to get stronger as well, Zenkichi asks Medaka how she plans to train, and is surprised to learn she intends to visit her brother. At the Ghost Babel, Maguro puts aside a book he was reading and greets Medaka for the first time in a year. He promises that, because he loves her, he will return her to her heyday. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Medaka Kurokami #'Maguro Kurokami' Category:Chapters